my Dearest Sesshomaru
by sango12490
Summary: she left behind only a letter, what happens years later after his heart is iced over once again and a mysteroius servant girl from the north comes to serve him, ad in doing so triggers his meomries to return? who is this girl? find out
1. The Letter

My dearest Sesshomaru

I know you are confused, and that you feel abandoned, betrayed, and hurt. But please understand my love. It is for the best. I love you with all my heart. Understand that I'd do anything to protect you, even die if it would mean your life was safe once more, and once the threat is past I shall return to you my love even if you have found another, I'll return and take my place by your side never to leave you again. Please don't look for me my love. I can not tell you anything more. Only that I love you and I always will.

Signed, Kagome


	2. the servent girl

It has been two years since you've left me, I still don't understand what it is you meant nor whom could make such a threat if

It has been two years since you've left me, I still don't understand what it is you meant nor whom could make such a threat if the reason be true…. humans lie to escape' thought the young demon lord as he reread his love's last letter for the billionth time 'and it is from this betrayal that I have learned; humans, pathetic, beings. Only care for them selves and no one else'

"This Sesshomaru needs no one" he told himself as he left his chamber, tossing the scroll to the floor

"Lord Sesshomaru I have good news!" squeaked the annoying voice of Jaken "My lord I have come to tell you that the lord of the north has given up the war and that you are now its ruler!"

"What news is this to me?" Sesshomaru said coldly "I knew I would win, one way or another"

"Yes of course Ma'lord, as did I, our men have also returned and have brought with them a servant girl the north sent as a peace offering"

"Send her to work else where I needn't another servant"

"Hai Ma'lord, I have already done so but the wench refused to be sent away, saying she wanted to serve you Ma'lord and that she would not take no for an answer that she'd rather die than not been by your side"

Everything froze to Sesshomaru, his body, and the world around him.

'Those words……'

(Flash back)

A village a blaze, humans and demons alike running in every direction panicking, running for their lives as their lord Sesshomaru fought the terrible dragon lord of the east. The lord of the east had attacked with out warning early that day, and the fight still went on as the moon began to rise.

"Give it up you dirty beast!" roared the dragon lord "I am the one who will walk away from this alive and as the lord of both the east and the west!"

"Ha, who do you take me for?" Sesshomaru mocked

Suddenly a familiar voice came to his hears, screaming in fear.

'Kagome!'

Sesshomaru looked around quickly for the one woman he cared for. Only to find her in the claws of the dragon lord.

"Release her!" Sesshomaru snarled, his eyes glowing red, baring his teeth

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed "Don't worry about me! Waste this demon and save your lands!"

"No not while there's a chance that you'd…."

"Snap out of it Sesshomaru! Do it now!" kagome ordered coldly "Your Lord Sesshomaru of the west the cold hearted son of the great dog demon himself! Now for the last time waste him!"

"Go on dog, he-he, destroy the human girl, or have you fallen in love with her? Are you planning to die just as your father did for his mortal love?"

"Sesshomaru!" kagome screamed once more

Raising his sword Sesshomaru obeyed her words and sent his strongest attack at the dragon. The earth tremble as his attack hit the other lord, nothing but the roar of the dragon, the rushing of the attack, and…her screams could be heard. Sesshomaru shook uncontrollably as he rushed forward as the attack faded away and all was still. His cold golden eyes were different at the moment filled with concern and sorrow as he dug threw the dragons flesh searching for her. At last he came upon her ferial form.

"Kagome, you should have stayed away from this Sesshomaru!" he growled sadly as he held her lifeless form in his arms "…kagome..."

"Never" spoke a voice so soft he barely noticed it

"Kagome I'm the cause of your pain" he told her "once you are fully healed I shall let you return to your time, and never bother you again"

"No I won't leave you; I'd rather die than not be by your side"

(End flash back)

"Ma'lord what troubles you?"

"Nothing the girl is to stay, give her what ever work there is needed to be done"

"Yes Ma'lord" Jaken said bowing "I will work the little wenches fingers to the bones Ma'lord!"

"Do no such thing!" Sesshomaru said coldly "I have decided if the wench wishes to serve under me and be by my side then so be it she shall be my personal slave to use however I see fit"

"But Ma'lord she is a mere human not fit to be by your side to serve you, allow me to find you a demon servant to use Ma'lord"

"Jaken are you questioning this Sesshomaru?"

"N-no Ma'lord"

"Good, have her washed and dress the girl properly, I will not have her by me if she is to look like trash"


	3. sesshomaru's lulaby

Weeks had past and the northern girl had yet to leave lord Sesshomaru side. She was well built, anyone woud admit that, for she had long jet black hair that smelled of Roses, her skin a milky brown shade and flawless, her voice was that of an angel. She kept her face hidden behind a black vale. For why Sesshomaru knew not, nor did he really care. His mind was else where as the weeks went by having the girl tag long his side. There was something about this human, she wasn't like most humans. She was very open and never lied to him, nor did she keep her thoughts to herself and yet there was still a feeling of mystery about her.

"Your name" Sesshomaru questioned coldly at the girl

"I'm sorry Ma'lord?"

"You never informed me of your name"

"Oh yes Ma' Lord, they call me Kags" Kags informed the lord "I was taken by surprise Ma'lord you have rarely spoken to this one"

Her words froze him on the spot. Humans normally never talk as such. He only knew one that did…but she was long gone.

"Ma'lord?" Kags spoke softly

"Kags you are dismissed, this Sesshomaru wishes to be alone"

"Hai Ma'lord"

As soon as Kags was gone Sesshomaru's body shook in anger

"Why is it that this Sesshomaru can not stop thinking of the back stabbing wench?" he growled to himself as he laid himself upon his bed.

Time pasted by, for how long he did not know or cared, but suddenly something caused his ears to twitch, the sound was so comforting, hauntingly familiar…. In a flash he raced out of his camber, to search for the source.

'It can't be!' he thought as he looked around franticly 'that song…is she….?'

Crescent moon shining bright

Guide me to him with your light

My Sesshomaru

I'm looking for you

Moon light

Shine bright

I will always be by your side

Until the end of time

My Sesshomaru

My beloved so true

Crescent moon

Guide me to him with your light

Take me to his arms

Sesshomaru

When from your touch I feel the warmth inside,  
And in your eyes I see your passion's true;  
Unlock my heart and make it open wide,  
And I shall give my entire world to you.

I dream of love that's constant, strong, and pure,  
And if I can be shown that it exists;  
It shall bring to me my heart's single cure  
Fallen in the ecstasy of a kiss.

Crescent moon shining bright

Guide me to him, to my Sesshomaru,

Guide me with your light

To my Sesshomaru

Take me to my beloved

So he may say his love for me is true

Take to him

Take me to my Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru tracked the source, down into the lower east wing, into the women's chambers. It was coming from here! He knew it to be true; if only the song would be sung again then he would know the exact room of which to look in. He growled in anger after waiting 3 hours to hear it again. He heard his lullaby; he wasn't imagining it was he? The memories of her have returned after all maybe he was imagining it. But it was as if he was really hearing it aloud, not remembering it to himself. It seemed so real to him.

As dawn approached lord Sesshomaru went back to his chambers, he had to think, to figure out why the memories had returned after he had locked them so tightly away.


	4. remove te veil from your face kags

Ch3 "Remove that vale from your face Kags!"

"Kags"

"Yes Ma'lord?"

"Tell this Sesshomaru why you hide your face"

Kags was taken back by the unexpected question at hand "well… Ma'lord, you see about two years ago a wicked old hag cast a spell which threatened my beloved's life. I was forced to do as she wished, and one thing she hated was that of my youth so I was ordered to wear this until my beloved recognizes me without a glance upon my face, he's not to be told who I am, nor that I'm alive or else her spell will take his life, that's why I hide my face to keep her from killing the one I have Fallen in love with."

"Who is your beloved?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Curious"

"I can't not say"

"Well describe him to this Sesshomaru"

"He's tall…wait I'm sorry Ma'lord I'd prefer not to say incase something were to slip and cause his death"

"I see" he said plainly "Kags remove that vale from your face"

"No Ma'lord I shall not"

"Do as this Sesshomaru commands or die!" Sesshomaru snapped harshly

"If that is the way it is to be then I'd rather die then be the one to cause his untimely death! I LOVE HIM AND I WOULDN'T EVER ALLOW ANYONE TO BRING HARM UPON MY BELOVED, I'D RATHER GIVE UP MY LIFE IN HIS PLACE! I SHALL NOT REMOVE THIS VALE FROM MY FACE! NOT UNTIL HIS LIFE IS SAFE! MA'LORD" Kags screamed coldly at the young lord

Sesshomaru glared at her. Never before had anyone, let alone a weak human refuse his demand. This girl was different indeed, and there was still that something about her that prevented him from slicing her in half as he would to any other servant that disobeyed. What was this girl? Why did she hold this power over him?

Sesshomaru growled at her. Yet she stood still, and didn't even flinch. Sesshomaru then turned his back to her growing in displeasure.

"Leave me!" he snarled

Kags bowed as she spoke to her lord softly "if you need me I will be in my chamber"

As she left, Sesshomaru's ears perked towards her, she was humming….humming his song….

His golden eyes were wide as he turned to see her closing his chamber door behind her. It couldn't be…..


	5. my life for your

Weeks went by, as Sesshomaru began watching Kags carefully, he had to know if he was crazy, or if she was truly…..

And if she was why had she returned? Was her story of the witch true? Did she return like she promised? He knew not. All these years of hating her, of cursing her name to hell, and now suddenly his heart is longing for her touch, her beauty, her voice, her sweet scent but mostly for her to be with in his arms.

Lord Sesshomaru was so caught up in watching Kags ways that he even stopped his daily petrol along his lands, making sure peace is kept, and no threat to his lands were about. Because of this many demons seeking revenge came. Sesshomaru distracted, what a perfect time to attack the dog demon.

Sun set and Sesshomaru had yet to let Kags out of his sight. All was silent, until screams came echoing down the cambered halls. Sesshomaru snarled at his foolishness. He and Kags raced down the halls to the screams of Sesshomaru's people.

Upon arriving they found all the women servants to be dead, lying in their own pools of blood. Kags gasped as Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed her and jumped forward, over the bodies of the dead.

"Sesshomaru!" screamed a very young voice of a girl "Ma'lord please save me!"

Sesshomaru snarled "RIN!"

They intruders had his adopted daughter, she was alive, for now, but he had to get to her or it would be too late. He and Kags raced towards the thrown room praying they were not to be late.

And there in front of them were the intruders, an army of cat demons, all smirking at the great lord of the west. The cat in the front held young Rin in his arms. Rin was crying silently, looking up in relief as she saw her father was there to save her.

"Hello Sesshomaru" hissed the cat holding Rin "finally we meet again, it's been to long"

"Let her go!" Sesshomaru snarled "I'm the one you want so let the girl free"

"Hmmm… no I think I'll hold onto her for a while" the cat mocked

"You creep!" roared Kags "hiding behind a child! How low can you get?"

"Quite wench!" snapped the cat "no mortal is to ever speak to me in such a way unless they wish for a slow and painful death at my claws!"

The cat demon leader then threw Rin over his shoulder to another cat demon. But this cat demon didn't hold her as the other one did, Rin was then able to turn her head slightly and bite the arm of the demon as hard as she could.

He dropped Rin to the floor, yelling in pain. As soon has she had been set free she dashed quickly behind lord Sesshomaru, who was relieved she was by his side once again.

The cat demon leader bared its fangs at Kags; suddenly he was there then the next he was out of sight. He was faster then lighting; coming in for the kill.

"I'm not going down that easily!" Kags snapped as she felt him getting closer and closer.

She pulled out a silver blade, this surprised Sesshomaru a bit, for he knew not that she concealed a weapon within her clothing. But it was not long before Kags notice that the cat demon leader's course had been altered, he was no longer attacking her; that was merely a diversion so that he could get a closer shot. Kags eyes widened; his target was Rin. It was her all along! A blow to the lord's love for Rin; that would affect and hopefully weaken the lord of the west with the distraction of his daughter dieing.

Kags dashed forward screaming "lord Sesshomaru behind you!"

Sesshomaru's eye widened he had no time to jump out of the way safely, the cat was but inches away. He did what he could, he pushed young Rin out of harms way, waiting to take the deadly blow. The world around him slowed, there was a flash of black in front of him, something wet sticky fell across his face, and a scream let out that brought the world up to speed.

At his feet lay Kags, shaking in pain as her blood stained the stone floor around her. His golden eyes were wide with confusion and shock.

"You shouldn't have got in the way…"

"I…couldn't just stand there and watch you be harmed…." She gasped in pain "I'd rather die..."

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide as he knelt down to her. He shaking slightly, it was true it was her….

"Kagome…" his voice shaken "Is it really?"

"Yes…" she gasped in pain, as she allowed Sesshomaru's to remove the vile from her face. "At last my love you have discovered the truth and broken the spell… placed upon you."

"Aw look who has returned men!" hissed the leader "it's our old friend kagome, what has the two timing bitch finally crawled back to you Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru snarled at the cat that dared to mock the one he loved. It was her voice, which erased all the hatred and sorrow he had endured during those longs two years. Yes he could say this, he could say those words about her, and even though he hated her for so long the true truth was that his anger was nothing but a broken heart. And now that he knew the reason of her leaving him, he could forgive. No cat demon would get away with mocking her name, not while their love was still pure.


End file.
